Rain in the Blue Skies
by Cerice Belle
Summary: "GIN!" screamed Rangiku. "Why? Why did you do it?"   What happens when Ichigo comes a few minutes late to the final battle between him and Aizen? Oneshot of Rangiku and Gin, and how they end their life together, beautiful and sad.


**I was listening to the music Morning Remembrance, a Bleach soundtrack, and I had the desire to write something sad to go with it and this is what came out. I strongly suggest listening to it while you read, it creates the mood, and I tried to time it to finish at the perfect time, I don't think it worked but I tried. I almost cried while writing it ;(**

* * *

><p>Rangiku looked up as she felt the reiatsu explode. Gin, that was Gin's reiatsu. Aizen, his had just disappeared but suddenly it was roaring back in full force. She sat up and looked around, had Gin just killed Aizen? She jumped up and ran toward the scene, but the pressure pushed her back, she could not move, how could it be even more powerful than before? Then she felt it. The peak of reiatsu, fell. Gin. That was Gin's. Gin! No not Gin, why, why did he do it? She no longer felt Aizen's pressure; all her energies were focused on Gin's. No don't go, don't go. She ran, ran so hard and fast, the throbbing of her ribs was gone, she no longer felt it, all that mattered was Gin. She jumped off the roof and looked down, amongst the pile of rubble was Gin, one arm gone, lying on the ground, his chest slashed, Aizen looking at him coldly. Gin! No, no! Gin! <em>Gin! GIN! <em>She was screaming now, her face filled with tears as she jumped next to him.

"Gin no! No Gin NO!" she shrieked, putting her shaking hands out to his chest. "DON'T LEAVE ME!"

He opened his beautiful, ice-blue eyes and looked at her, truly looked at her, for the first time. They wavered and shone like the ocean, trembling in the icy depths which everyone else found hard and unfriendly, but to her, they were the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and they were so warm. They were filled with love, she could see the love in the bottom of his soul, see it burning straight through her, those eyes scorched her heart with a fire more powerful than the Sotaicho's.

"Don't cry," he whispered, raising his only arm to caress the tears from her face. "I did this so ya wouldn't hafta cry again. I'm a failure. I failed you. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and opened her mouth, but the words would not come out, only a sob that hacked through her body. She felt so much pain through her; everything was so meaningless now, what was a life without him. His arm slipped from her face but she grabbed it and held it to her cheek, taking what little comfort she could from his cold skin. The tears flowed so freely now, wetting his cheek like hers, the two mingling together, and for a moment, she forgot that he was dying, she forgot where they were, she forgot about Aizen. All she could feel was his hand, all she could smell was him, all she could see were his eyes, those beautiful eyes, looking so softly at her.

Then he went cold, so cold, the complete opposite to the way his eyes had burned her, his hand slipped from her grasp and fell beside him, she sought his eyes, those blue eyes that had been her sky when everything else had been raining.

"I love you," he whispered, then the skies closed, and rain poured through her world.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. "GIN!"

She felt a cold slash through her back and looked up to see Aizen standing over her, holding his sword. She looked down and saw it protruding out of her chest; she put her hand to it, then turned and stared back at their killer. He pulled it out harshly and she fell on top of the man she loved.

She did not regret it, she regretted nothing, now she got to die with her world, the rain stopped for the smallest moment, as she reached her hand out and grasped her fingers with his, and the sun came out as she felt him return it with the smallest pressure.

No, she regretted nothing, she got to die with the man she loved, their blood combined, their bodies together. It started, and finished, with them together. There was nothing to regret…Gin.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so we're clear, this is a scenario of what could happen if Ichigo came a few minutes late to destroy Aizen. I hope that evoked the emotions I tried to convey, and the music helps I'm sure :) and that I showed instead of telling. Please review, I really like to know what you think *hug* <strong>


End file.
